TARDIS Travels
by Christina B
Summary: Various drabbles mostly starring 11 and Amy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who sorry to say.

AN: This story is going to be a series of drabbles (a hundred total) and for those who don't know what drabbles are, they are mini stories of exactly 100 words. I'm writing this as part of a challenge, and I will have 5 drabbles per chapter each week for 20 weeks. These are all going to take place during the new series, and these first five are with the 11th Doctor, Amy, and Rory. I hope you enjoy this and I'm grateful for any feedback!

**TARDIS Travels **

**(Week 1)**

**Lights**

"Doctor what are you doing?" Amy asked, looking at her friend who was digging through one of his many closets in the TARDIS.

"Looking for something," the Doctor muttered.

"Don't you need a light?" Amy asked curiously.

"Why would I need a light?" the Doctor said.

"Men," Amy complained rolling her eyes. "They never listen."

"Because I don't need any help," the Doctor replied.

Amy ducked out of the way from the random items being thrown haphazardly in her direction.

"By the way, what ARE you looking for?" Amy asked.

After a long while, the Doctor finally replied. "My torch!"

**Camera**

"What are you doing Amy?" Rory asked his, wife confusion sketched on his face.

Amy grinned, holding up her prize. It was a digital camera.

"Where did you get that?" Rory asked.

"One of our wedding presents, you ask too many questions," she complained.

"Why do you need a camera?" he asked.

Amy looked at him, surprised. "We are travelling all over the universe, sorry if I want some sort of documentation of it."

"I don't know if I want to remember it all," Rory muttered, thinking of Daleks, Silurians, and Vampires.

"Wimp," Amy joked point the camera. "Say cheese!"

**Action**

"Why do I feel like I'm in an action movie?" Rory muttered, as he ran, keeping up with Amy and The Doctor. The alien behind then roared as it struggled to get to them.

"This is fun!" the Doctor said brightly. "Why are you complaining?"

"Well at least you got the girl," Amy said, grinning to her husband.

Rory caught his breathe when they reached the TARDIS, and it wasn't long before they were off again.

"Why did that thing chase us anyway?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor," Amy said knowingly. And of course it all made sense.

Rory nodded. "Right."

**Roll**

"Why do you ask?" the Doctor asked, glancing at Amy curiously.

"Because you delight in confusing me?"

"You just don't keep up,"

"Doctor!"

He grinned. "Ready?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Amy questioned.

"Let's roll," the Doctor said pulling down sunglasses over his eyes, and yanking the lever that sent the TARDIS spinning into the time vortex.

"Doctor," Amy said aghast.

"I know, I know," the Doctor frowned. "I will never say that again as long as I live."

"Thank you," Amy said relieved.

It seemed that no matter how old he got, the Doctor would never been _cool_.

**Shoot**

"Don't you even think about shooting," the bow tied man said, glaring furiously with hands on his hips.

"I'm the Doctor and I hate guns, they are the most ridiculous invention ever created. I don't like someone so I think I'll just go and shoot someone with a piece of hot lead. No, I don't think so, this is not happening today, no not ever!"

The Doctor frowned deeply, looking down the barrel of the gun. "If you want to shoot that thing then you will have to go through me!

"Doctor," Amy said confused. "It is a water pistol."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who sorry to say.

AN: These next five all feature the 11th Doctor, Rory and Amy like the first five. There is a spoiler for The Doctor's Wife in the drabble titled Romance. I'm grateful for any feedback, it keeps me writing! Thank you for reading!

**TARDIS Travels **

**(Week 2)**

**Adventure**

"You call this an adventure?" Rory asked, confused again.

"Of course I do," Amy said, grinning at Rory's confused shop.

"This is the best kind of adventure of all," the Doctor replied happily.

"Let me get this straight, you both think fez shopping is an adventure?" Rory asked.

"Well we did come to Planet Fez," Amy explained. "And it isn't Earth so that is exciting, right?"

"No," Rory replied. "Not exciting at all."

"But fezzes are cool," the Doctor replied, plopping a fez on his head.

Amy frowned at the Doctor. "I change my mind, let's go back to Earth."**  
><strong>

**Romance**

To any of the Doctor's companions it was obvious pretty quickly that the TARDIS was the greatest love of his life. They may be machine and Timelord, but the sentient machine always communicated to the Doctor in ways that transcended any logic.

When the Doctor met the woman who had the TARDIS conscience inside it put their relationship on a whole new level. Here he was actually talking to his Sexy thing, arguing with her, and even kissing her. It was a dream comes true, but unfortunately it had to end.

The Doctor's romance with his TARDIS would never die.

**Science**

"I'm sick of this!" Amy complained, frustrated. She glared at Rory and the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"The two of you!" Amy declared.

What are you talking about, Pond?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, we were just talking," Rory complained.

"Exactly!" Amy exclaimed.

Rory glanced at the Doctor. "Should I be this confused?"

The Doctor scoffed. "She's your wife."

"That doesn't mean I understand."

"Boys," Amy said walking past them and calling behind her. "Next time don't talk about the science of medicine for three hours straight, and I will be happy."

"Women," they both muttered simultaneously.

**Fiction**

"Werewolves?

"Fact, but they're not werewolves, just a different species of alien."

"Ghosts?"

"Fact, but only if you're talking about the Gelth."

"Bigfoot?"

"Fact, humans are incredibly naïve."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"Magic?

"Fact, but it is a different sort of science."

"The Greek Gods?"

"Fact, but they were aliens."

"Shakespeare?"

"I met him!"

"Seriously Doctor," Amy complained, rolling her eyes at him. "Is there any fictional people or creatures out there?"

"Every single myth has some truth, and I look forward to figuring out more!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Isn't that a joyful thought," Rory remarked.

"Of course!" the Doctor grinned.

**Comedy**

"Why do the Daleks eat apples? Because an apple a day keeps the Doctor away!" The Doctor exclaimed, laughing at his joke

Amy winced. "Does he think he is funny?"

"I think that's a yes," Rory answered.

"Why did the Cyberman cross the road? To upgrade the person on the other side!"

"Doctor," Amy protested. "That's enough!"

The Doctor frowned. "But I have a really good one involving a Slitheen, an Ood, and a Judoon in a bar!"

"Doctor stick to what you do best," Amy said.

"What is that?"

"Be the mad alien in the box, _not_ a comedian."


End file.
